


Corpse Party: Lonely Souls.

by aphunks



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphunks/pseuds/aphunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victims of endless pain and torture have been rumors to roam these walls, searching for the ones they lost, and the ones they'd never be able to see again. These sprits sought out revenge, for blood and spend their time wallowing in pain for the rest of eternity. This, is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea while back, and this is just a bunch of one shots including character's that have died in the school, and what they do roaming the halls. I might turn it into a story though.**

 

 

**Ok, so I only have a few people I can write about so far in my head.**

**Mayu**

**Morishige**

**Ms Yui**

**Seiko**

**Naho**

**Kizami**

**Seiko/Naomi (One sided)**

**Mayu/Morishige**

**Ms Yui/ Tsukasa**

**Naho/Kibiki**

**Naho/ Sayaka**

**Kizami/ Yuka (NOT romantic, Also this is based off BOS and the anime)**

**Jesus Christ Byakudan's pairings are all so fucked up jeez...I'll put that in sometime too.**

**Leave suggestions for more!**

**Leave Suggestions in the comments, or please send them through my ask. I check ask more frequently, so I'd use that if I were you.**

**My ask is:[Here](ask.fm/sarcasticdifferences)**

* * *

 

For many years, nearly over 2,000 souls have gone missing from our world, sucked into the multidimensional place known as Heavenly Host Elementary. All of these children, teachers, and people who inhabit the haunted halls of the pre-existsing school roam the halls freely, wallowing out in their own pain and spaces. 

If you were to be killdd by the school–starvation, ghosts, and thirst–you will feel the pain for all eternity. There is no more God there is no more hope for these lonely souls, these lonely souls who are damned for the rest of time. 

There is no redemption for the innocent, all which who have done nothing to deserve such a fate. Loved ones who have transport here died alone, separated from the only people they should be with. People stuck together in spaces, they never take it for granted, splitting up and leaving each other to died in here alone. 

Endless amounts of victims have been spread out through these dimensions, only sought out to live their lives in pain and regret. 

Because of these victims, the school has shaped a multi-dminesonail vortex, half of these spirits known as 'vengeful spirits.' Their only purpose is to be filled with so much hatred and anger, that it piles up into them, creating a murderous hell of aghast. These ghosts have been tortured so much, that to the point they are forced to take it out on others. 

Those with the worst death's of all have been sought out to become these vengeful sprits, taking revenge on other's killing innocents one by one. They create more and more anger and hatred throughout the school, eventually so bad that not even the most purest and holiest of Gods can help. 

These are the victims the victims of Heavenly Host, those who spend entirety in endless pain, not being able to see a human face and experience the same emotion. These are their stories. 

 


	2. MAYU: Hair Tie.

**So I decided I'm uploading chapters in honor of their birthdays. This is for Mayu, since today is her birthday, so yay!**

**This is for Mayu, and you'll see each chapter labeled something that the person is related too. For example, Mayu's is her hair tie, because of the hair tie she has in her hair. I know, it's really cliche lol, but hey, it reminds me of her.**

**Next Time: Ryou Yoshizawa,** **January 8th**

The girl near the infirmary roamed. She had her hands softly planted behind her back, eyes fluttering around the scene of her death. 

Her eyes instantly flew upon the great big mass of guts and blood sprayed across the wall, a look of disdain and anger running through her. If she had a heart it would be beating 100 miles per hour. 

Her ghostly pale hands started clenching by her side, all feelings of hatred flowing through her like spiritual energy. She examined the mass of guts, and felt her non-existent heart clench at it. 

 _Thats...me. I was killed here..right._ She thought, her eyes glowing. Her eyes fell onto the ground, emotions spinning around in the girls head. She had died here...alone. She had be roughly thrown from the other end of the hall, only to be splattered against the wall, all previous intact body parts flying around the hall. Her death scene was so flashy, she felt as though anybody remotely near could feel the dark aura of death penetrating throughout these halls. 

All humans who passed this had been heard to say, "Ew!" and "I think I'm going to puke!" This angered her. People treated her remains as if it were garbage, stepping on it, digging through it, and looking at it with dirty looks. She would take revenge, give them even what could be considered a worse fate. She would make sure that they suffered, make sure that they felt the pain she had living in the after life. 

"How embarrassed she must be to show her face in the after life....how ugly..." those words had found a permanent mark in her soul, engraved into her every being. She had screamed, killed, and punched every time those words of her loved one had flashed through her mind. 

She missed him though, she wished he were there. She wished he had gotten out with them. She wanted him to  live, yet he take matter's into his own hands, and took his own life away. How had that window opened anyway? 

Mayu had cried and cried for her beloved, remembering every singe detail. She knew his sprit was still here, walking around in these haunted halls alone. She ached to be with him, see his comforting smile. 

_Such good kids we were...in the drama club together. Picking out dresses...writing scripts...Oh Shige-nii what happened to us? Why us?_

That questioned spinned through her head constantly, making every bit of her wither in pain even more. The after life consisted of feeling the pain you held while the moment of death, and Mayu was forced to live with the feeling of constant exhaustion and cuts all over her body. At times, her head would roll off, her arms falling out of her grip. Although she was a ghost, she tried to keep herself together as much as she could. 

"You think we'll be able to get out of here?" a hopeful looking middle school student asked. She had long blonde hair, flowing down her backs like waves. 

"Hopefully. This Sachiko Ever After charm sure is evil...Why did Sirana show us this?" another girl asked. Mayu remembered how Ayumi had showed the group the charm, promising them to be, 'best friends forever.' She grit her teeth in remembrance, feeling anger surge through her. 

"I don't like this place! The ghosts here are creepy, and I just wanna go home!" the girl sobbed. 

"Shut up Ritsuki! If we wanna get out of here, we can't just whine." the first voice hissed angrily. The near the corner, their footsteps suddenly stopping momentarily. 

"I smell....something rotten." 

 _Rotten huh? I'll show you rotten!_ Mayu told her self, preparing to face the girls. 

"Oh don't say that!" the second girl whined again, her voice sounding hoarse. 

They turned the corner, the first girls eyes falling onto where Mayu's remains lay. She gasped suddenly, dropping onto her knees in shock. The second girl had a confused face as she came into view, her eyes landing on it. She screamed, terrified and scared, running away from the spot. 

"NO!" the girl screamed, grabbing her head. Fresh stars spilled out of her eyes, she looked so on edge, for a second Mayu felt sympathy. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" 

"Mira calm down!" another voice said calmly, bending down to pat her back. The middle school girl started crying, and Mayu then realized the person was a boy comforting her. They looked no older then 14, wandering here all alone, probably terrified. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU DON'T SEE HER!" she screamed terrified. The boy froze, looking around the place in fear. Mayu stopped, glancing down at the girl in confusion. Did she have a sixth sense like Ayumi did? 

"Come on, we need to find Ritsuki." he told her calmly, trying to get the girl to stand. She started sobbing again, her blonde hair falling over her eyes. Her tears fell onto the floor, making the tiny droplet shaped part of the floor darken. 

Mayu bent down to look at the girl, tilting her head in confusion. "You can see me?" 

The girl screamed again, falling back. The boy caught her, pulling her up to stand. He grit his teeth, starting to drag the girl away from the scene. She kept whispering to herself, muttering incoherent words under her breath. 

Mayu stood back up, her legs starting to ache. She wanted to follow the girl, wanted to see what would happen next. She was curious, curious to see what about to happen to the girl. Not many people with sixth senses would come here, and if they did, then that meant Mayu was able to possess her. That meant she could see him!

Running from behind the girl, she slammed the boy into the wall, making him bang his head and slid down the wall with blood pouring out of his head. "Mira.." he whispered, before closing his eyes. 

The girl screamed again, falling onto her knees. Mayu grinned evilly, starting to attach herself into the girls soul. The process took a while, but Mayu was eventually able to fully get inside of the girls body. 

She grinned, feeling the sweet sensation of relief and no pain as she walked in this girls body. Holding her hands in front of her, she smiled down at them with happiness. 

Mayu looked over at the boy, a sickly sweet smile spreading onto her face. Holding her hand up, she placed it upon his head, gently starting to stroke his head. He whimpered, shrinking back down into the wall. 

Mayu smirked again, closing her eyes. And in a second, the boys head had exploded, all of his remains falling onto her. Her shirt was soaked with his blood, dripping down into the floor with small rainy sounds. 

The girl inside scream a terrified  _NO!_ Right before she was pushed back by Mayu. "Don't worry, you'll join him in all due time." 

Mayu started to walk down at wall, sometimes tripping due the lack of not being able to really walk for over a year. She felt the creaky floor beneath her slowly shift, but paid no attention to what would happen. She just kept grinning, walking into the direction of the where _he_ had died. 

A sobbing voice was heard, and Mayu realized it too be the girl from earlier, the one who was whining. She tilted her head, slowly walking up to behind the girl. "What's wrong Ritsuki?" 

The girl turned around, tears soaking her face. "I want to get out of here! This place is hell!" 

Mayu surmised a sweet smile, bending to face the girl. "Oh don't worry, I'll help you.." 

The girl looked up, her eyes hopeful. "Really?" 

Mayu nodded with fake sincerity, right before a hauntingly gruesome smile spread across her face. "I'll help to kill you." 

The girl shrieked, falling back onto her butt to fully face Mayu. "HACHIRO!" 

That mustve been the boys name...whatever. Mayu put on her smile again, her hands starting to tighten around the girls neck. 

**_"What's your name?" the girl asked. The other girl giggled, her black hair bouncing._ **

**_"Shinozki Ayumi. This is Mochida Satoshi, and Nakashima Naomi." the girl introduced kindly. Mayu smiled shyly, her eyes looking distant. She waved at them and they returned with kind smiles._ **

**_"Do you think you'll like it here?" Ayumi asked her kindly. Mayu shrugged shyly, her eyes looking down casted._ **

**_"You guys seem cool..." she mumbled shyly._ **

_Why is she having these memories now?_

Mayu tightened her grasp on the girl, tears starting to unconsciously fall out of her eyes. 

_" **Oh I'm sure you'll love the drama club. Although not many people come here..." the boy said, his eyes looking sad. Mayu beamed at him, shrugging uncaringly.**_

**_"So I guess it'll be more fun doing more work!" the boy with glasses looked surprised as she said those words, his gaze softening._ **

_This is not the time!_

The girl's face was now blue, her eyes starting to fall to the back of her head as she slowly had her life sucked out of her. Mayu grit her teeth, trying to remember why she was doing this. 

_Such good kids.....You never deserved this._

Her arms fell to her side, her breaths erratic. Mayu stood up suddenly, wiping her tears from her eyes. The girl began choking on her air, trying to breath after she was almost choked to death. 

"I'm....so so sorry..." she told the girl quietly, right before exiting the body swiftly. The possessed girl fell onto the floor, her head landing with a loud thump. Mayu started to sob, falling on to her knees once more. 

_Why is this happening to us? Why did we have to turn out this way?_

 


	3. RYOU: Innocent.

**So there isn't much about this cutie in Book of Shadows and in Repeated Fear, blood covered etc, so I tried my best. Although, he is a HUGE contributing character in the game, and I felt the need to talk about him, and add a little backstory.**

**Next time: Kokuhaku Akaboji Feb 2. (There's a lot to do for her....)**

 

In the midst of young students of 1st grade, a young boy stands talking to his best friend with a smile on his face. In the mid 50s in Japan, the school closely followed strict order's and kept all of their children safe. 

In Heavenly Host elementary, the had a rule to protect their students and make sure they got home safely. There were teacher's who patrolled after school hours, making sure that no kids were wandering around and got lost. Their worry for the students had show how much the principle had cared for his school, and how much he wanted to avoid any other incidents from ever happening again. 

Ryou was a talkative kid at the most. He had always worn a huge smile on his adorable face, showing off those classic dimples all those teacher's loved. He was popular among his peers, and always made sure to respect his elders and parents. There wasn't a day that Ryou had ever gotten in trouble. 

As this young boy talks to his friend avidly, their is a lingering presence in between the two worlds of spiritual pressure and mortals. The young girl with the pitch black hair like death and smile a smile so incredibly shivering that all sprits in close distance had froze in spot when they felt it. Her cold aura....her anger. It was flowing through space and time altogether. 

Ryou had no clue of what was to become of his late night walk home, no single suspicion of a murderous young girl following him. For he was at that time; as most would say, innocent. He had no reason to be scared, or confused as to what was happening around his space. 

The girl had her plans set, she had been keeping an close on three of the children. Each one of them having unique innocence and such a youth that it would be perfect for her. Everything was in place for the young and now deceased Sachiko Shinozaki. 

The boy was curious at the least, wondering why one of his teachers, Yoshikazu Sensei was still waiting around in the school. With a big smile on his small face, he had cheerfully walked up to the larger man and tapped him on the shoulder lightly. 

The older man took no heed, he had turned around with his usual worried expression. Although he had a difficult time speaking to most of his students, this young boy had always brought upon a smile onto his face. 

"Hi Yoshikazu sensei! What are you doing here, shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked the man, tilting his head. Yoshikazu had bowed his head, almost as if he were in shame. There was some tint of sadness in his eyes, and the young boy had taken a small note of it.

"Are you okay sensei? Do you need anything?" the boy asked, worried for one of his favorite teachers. 

Yoshikazu had stood up quickly, his head turned down towards the floor. He wore a sorry and solemn look on his face as he stared down at the young and innocent boy. 

"Sensei....?" the boy asked confused, wondering why he was acting so dark now. "....Your scaring me." 

The man had made a quick move, surprising the little boy to drop his stuff as soon as he had grabbed his shoulders. He kicked in screamed in fear, trying to get out of the man's grip. He had no idea why his sensei was doing this!

"Gooooood, take him to the basemennnnnt." a voice hissed from somewhere in the distance. There was only mere moments before the boy had fallen uncurious due to the suffocating grip the man had on his neck. 

The man hadn't replied back, but carted the boy off on his strong shoulders. The young soul of a girl had smiled to herself, in thoughts of dark evil terror swirling around in her mind for the terrifying events to occur for these students. 

 

 

It was raining. It was always raining. Ryou knew that. 

It was raining that day as well. He remembered the sound of it's  _real_ soft punches onto the ground. He remembered watching the rain, carrying the umbrella in his right hand as he had made his way out of his school. 

He was so excited to get home to see his mother, she had always made the best soup on these kinds of days! Her warm smile was anthem thing he missed about his life when he had spent his days wandering the lonely yet filled halls of his old school. 

Never. Will he. Leave. 

Every time a student had passed through his line of vision, an unknown feeling of anger and hatred for the living came onto him. Seeing their smiling faces had set him off and angered the little boy on how unfair it was. So unfair that they got to drink their mother's soup, and he would never see her again! That wasn't something he felt like they shouldn't deserve to live for. 

Another unknowing new soul had passed his line of vision, making a smile spread across his young ghostly features. He stood up, tilting his head as he stared at the confused older girl walking past him. If he was alive and the way he was before, normally he would've backed off from the tall and scary looking girl. But now she looked so helpless, and he had the upper hand in this situation. 

"Ah! What the fuck!" she cursed as she turned around to look at him. He smiled at her again, showing off the blood that had poured out of his mouth. The girl screamed, scrambling her legs to get away from him. 

Walking closer and closer to her, he found that she was trembling from head to toe. Her whole body was shaken from the fear that had settled into her, making every inch of Ryou's body shake in excitement. "I don't think you'd be going anywhere miss...." 

The girl fainted at the sight of his eyes, falling onto the ground with a loud thud. There was a certain power that not even he was quite in control off, but when ever a human would meet his eye, they would instantly die a painful alternate death. 

The girl's body's falling was followed by the violent shaking off the school's normal earthquake. Ryou scowled, walking away from the body in annoyance.  _She_ was here. 

Whenever she would show up, that meant Ryou had to back off. It seemed like she liked doing something with the bodies of some sort, possibly dissect them. It wasn't that cool to Ryou, but he knew deep down he had feared the black haired killer a bit. Not to mention she had put him through endless hours of torture, and cut off his tongue. It wasn't an appealing thought, but it was something he had to live with for the rest of eternity. 

Anyways, he new it was just about time he found another victim. 

 


	4. KOKUHAKU- Unknown.

**Sorry for being late lol. Might be a major/minor Blood Drive Spoiler here?**

**Feburary Line Up:**

**Sakutaro Morishige Feb 14 (Yay!)**

**Then Tohko Kirisaki for the 20th btw (Aw I'm excited for this one too)**

 

The curses of Heavely Host was a empty void never to be satisfied with all it has taken. 

Like the Nehan it is, it keeps feeding off the souls trapped inside, till there is no more pain or anything left to be felt. Anger, sadness, joy, and any emotions are now left to dustless voids of nothingness. 

A young girl had been sucked into this world of everlasting death and despair, intrigued by a curse left behind by another empty soul. A shell of a person had remained of the girl once her heart had found it's desire to let curiosity get the best of it, and within seconds she was gone. 

When the boy asked her name after a mere hours of her possession, she had no way to fight back–in fact she wanted to even  _beg_ to show the boy that she was still there. Her heart could still feel the pain of being left behind again, as she felt that was what her friends did to her when they were separated. 

During her school life, Kokuhaku hadn't had as many friends. People often regarded her as quiet, and sometimes strange even.  Her close kept friends were the only ones who had actually accepted her into their group, and made her feel like she could have more people she could trust. 

From various drawings she drew in class to the projects she completed for art, you could tell she had been an artist from a long time. The figures although she usually drew in her art were just depicted as faceless people–something she had always felt as incomplete. It never really bothered anyone as much as herself, the anger of not knowing what she drew sometimes.

Some called it a talent, others called it a gift. Really, all she felt it was some type of torture thrown her. Who doesn't know who their drawing?

But now, there wasn't any time to talk about the art nonsense. Kokuhaku had been trapped in a non-exsisting school, and she was all alone. She had no friends, no living person in sight to give her comfort. 

As she wandered around aimlessly, her hopes for human life and her friends was slowly starting fall gradually, and now even she couldn't control it. 

Upon first glance, Kokuhaku hand't been looking where she was, and had accidentally slipped on a piece of barbed wire. Where it had come from was a mystery, but it had caused her to gain a small but amazingly deep cut in her right foot. Luckily, there were no other body parts harmed. 

All alone and now bleeding, she had no one to turn to. 

" _C-Come with me sister..."_

A whisper in the endless void of no sounds had come out into her ears, surprising every nerve in her body. Her knees shook with fear, yet excitement knowing that indeed, there was somebody else to be heard. 

"Hello?" she asked, looking around the empty corridor. She had found this place after exploring the last floor in the first wing, and stumbling upon a entirely new wing of the school. 

Her feet had stepped on a small metal object, knowingly what could be described as a key. It was labeled 'Art Room' possibly suggesting the room was near by. 

Her curiosity had gotten the best of her, her eyes wandering around the place searching for the room Art room. Who ever had been calling out to her, had wanted her to have this. She knew it. She could feel it. 

She  _needed_ to find this room now. 

Some may say her death was a sad one, but others have come to disagree, saying her death was one of the luckiest. 

When you die in Heavenly Host, you feel the pain you felt at the moment of death. Some have starved, some have been hanged, some have even killed themselves. All their fates had been intertwined into a never ending feeling of pain and emptiness for the rest of eternity. 

But Kokuhaku had been so incredibly sucked into the curse, her whole mind being's ability to fight back was gone. She had no sense of logic left in her body, all aimlessly being slowly and slowly sucked into a trap. 

Truth is, she was so into the curse, her whole being didn't have the time to feel pain. Kokuhaku hadn't felt any pain at the moment of death actually, because she didn't have a death. 

Her soul was blending into the school, so her body hadn't experienced any pain at all. It was her soul that had merged with the school, and disappeared into the school's existence. That's why, she had the most luckiest death in of all Heavenly Host. 

But still, after Ayumi had set free the memories of the forgotten, her soul wasn't enough to pay the debt of thousands and thousands of souls being set free. Nehan was then inside of Ayumi now, meaning that Kokuhaku was now completely gone. No trace of her even mentioned to be left. 

She only remains in the memories of the souls who had come across her name tag, or the memories of her now deceased classmates. So now let us think about the forgotten; the poor soul who had never deserved such a terrible fate in the first place. 

Her  _entire_ existence was now gone. And never would it come back. 

 

 


	5. SAKUTARO- Isolation

So sorry for the late update, here it is! And Tohko's chapter will be posted sometime later this week sorry! 

I was actually going to include an extra scene from Blood Drive scene, but spoilers really piss people off so I didn't :)

 

Isolation could be pretty lonely sometimes. Ever since he was a young boy, Sakutaro had a different mindset then children his age, and usually had different interests then his peers. He was a stranger to most his classmates, and barely kept any of his peers close.

 

Having a high respect for his family name, he had always convinced himself to respect his elders, and keep quiet with his strong willed opinions.

 

People were a touchy subject, especially since he didn't quite enjoy them as much. Somewhere deep in his heart, he knew what was right, but never came to the conclusion that he actually had to like them.

 

Now Mayu, was a completely different subject. She was something of a medicine to his un-compassionate way of thinking, and through his whole life, Mayu was one of the only people he could tolerate.

 

In a deep sense, he needed her. He needed her to remind him of what he could keep in check, and everything good in the human race. Sometimes humanity seems to give into their stupidity, and Mayu had helped him realize there are still reasonable and kind people out there. Her constant kindness showed her good natured heart, and that was a way of thinking Morishige knew he could be able to accomplish even in a million years.

 

But if somehow that medicine that kept him sane...if that medicine was suddenly gone, Morishige knew what would happen. From the bottom of his heart he had kept it hidden for so long, but that roaring beast of anger was to be released the moment he lost her.

 

Sanity was almost to precious for the mentally exposed such as Morishige, something that was so valuable in a time like where he was.

 

He knew he he was losing it, but would never fully accept it unless he knew she was gone. He had held on so dearly to the hope that somehow she was okay in that retched school, but second by second it was slipping, along with his sanity.

 

"Mayu....Mayu..."

 

He had friends though. They had accepted him, and even Ayumi had refused to believe he had gone through searching Mayu's guts. Mochida put his trust into him after what he saw, and never even tried to accept the fact of what he was becoming.

 

And Yoshiki was probably the closest thing to a male friend Morishige had ever had. They weren't per say best friends, but somehow, Morishige could understand the delinquent and his actions. He understood how the blonde couldn't tolerate human beings, but instead of keeping it in like Morishige, Yoshiki used physical and openly shower his feelings.

 

It was something he admired. To be able to be so blunt and honest...something that Morishige had wanted to do his whole life.

 

Now as a monster he is labeled, a unclaimed sprit innocent still roams the halls of Heavenly host. So the crazed mind of a mentally unaccepted human being had been mercilessly killed in a school full of other innocent dead children, to party along the other corpses there.

 

No fate was so supposed to be this cruel to someone so deep in thought, yet alone thrown upon someone who did know how to care, and finally start to realize how important his life really was.


End file.
